1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of tools and fixtures used in electronic assembly. More specifically, the invention relates to a device for the alignment and insertion of the leads of a leaded electronic component such as a focal plane array into the electrical contacts of an electronic socket connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic component packages are often provided with input/output electrically conductive leads for connecting the packages integrated circuit chip or device to external circuitry or connector assembly. The leads may be delicate, small and prone to breakage such that bending and misalignment can occur during the assembly process when the leads are inserted into the contacts of, for instance, an electronic socket connector. An example of such an electronic component is a focal plane array (or “FPA”) comprising an array of microbolometer pixel elements and a lens on a first component surface and comprising a set of one or more outwardly depending electrically conductive leads on a second component surface.
Because FPA components may be relatively fragile and expensive, minimizing damage to the component leads during assembly is paramount. To that end, Applicant discloses herein an electronic component installation device such as may be used as a focal plane array installation device for the efficient installation of a component such as a focal plane array lead set into an electronic socket connector as generally described below.